


Don't Run Where I Can't Follow

by Queen_Preferences



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Gay, Incest, Love, M/M, Running Away, Slash, Sorta miscommunications
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 02:30:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8603707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: Jeff is running from Matt.





	

Title: Don't Run Where I Can't Follow

Author: Queen_Preferences

Rating: T

Fandom: Wrestling

Series: none

Pairings: Matt/Jeff

Characters: Matt Hardy and Jeff Hardy.

Summary: Jeff is running from Matt.

Disclaimer: Wrestling is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.

* * *

"Why do you always do this!"

Jeff Hardy ignored his brother as he turned away. He went about silently packing his clothes, he had to premiere on the up coming Monday Night Raw. A surprise to show fans he was done it his neck injury. Despite it being Friday, Jeff started packing to leave early.

He knew he should be taking the time to enjoy it with his lover but he couldn't. He needed to leave now before anyone got hurt.

Matt Hardy groaned as he threw his hands up as he received no response. "Jeff talk to me. Why do you insist on running from me! I'm here trying to work it out but you keep running."

"I'm not running, Matthew. I'm needed to RAW so I need to go. I'll call you when I get there."

Matt Hardy narrowed his eyes as he moved to block Jeff from the dresser. "It's Friday, you have two more whole days to get on the road. It's only a three hour drive to the stadium."

"Matthew not now." Jeff pleaded at his brother/lover.

"No, we have to talk right now! Why do you keep running from me." Matt demanded as he moved closer into his lover's space.

"I'm not running." Jeff whispered as he pushed at his brother's chest.

"You are!"

"I'm not."

Matt sighed as he watched Jeff, "You push away anyone who could possibly care about you. Why is that? Why can't you let me love you?"

"Because you'll just get hurt in the end like the rest of them. I love you Matty but sometimes love isn't enough." Jeff whispered as he leaned in to press a kiss to Matt's cheek. Turning away Jeff zipped up his suitcase and let the room.


End file.
